Songs
by starryeyeddreamer19
Summary: My first story. Fuu, Seifer,..and a karaoke night? Some oletteXhayner, naminéXroxas, leonXyuffie, cloudXareith, soraXkairi, tidusXhayner, and of course lots of fuuXseifer.
1. Songs and ice cream

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs. Thanks and here goes nothing.**

**Songs and ice cream**

It started off like any other day. Fuu woke up her alarm clock blaring music from the local radio station. Today her wakeup song was _Where Are You?_ Wait a second she thought as she looked over at her alarm clock. It read 6:00. She wasn't due to get up for another hour. If that wasn't her alarm clock making that noise, then what was it?

Seifer rolled over in bed. Damn it, what the hell is that noise? What ever it was it seemed to be getting more annoying by the second. What time is it? He wondered as he looked at the clock. 6:00!!! F I'm still 'suppose to be asleep! Where the hell is that noise coming from!?!

Fuu got out of bed and walked sleepily to the window. What she saw made her pinch herself to see if she was still dreaming. She wasn't. There, in the middle of the tram common, was Roxas and Naminé. They both had microphones and were singing along to karaoke. She couldn't believe it. There was a stage set up with a big TV. broadcasting the words. Above the stage hung a banister that said "**Twilight Town's Karaoke Night**".

Seifer lazily dragged himself out of bed and over to his window, which seemed to be the source of the annoying noise. To his surprise, and annoyance, he saw Roxas and Naminé singing into microphones. A whole stage was set up with a TV and everything. Above the stage was a banister that said "**Twilight Town's Karaoke Night**". A Karaoke night? What a lame idea.

Fuu couldn't help but smile as she watched the two sing. They looked so happy and kept staring into each other's eyes with the dreamiest of looks. She let out a sigh. She'd **never** find someone who'd look at her like that. Besides, the only guy she liked, who happened to live in the apartment next to her, probably thought of her as "just a friend". She pulled open her window and continued to stare at the couple until she heard a voice from the room next to her.

By now Seifer was starting to get aggravated. He **hated** how happy Roxas and Naminé looked. He wished that he could be that happy too. But, the only girl he liked, who lived in the apartment next to him, most likely thought of him as "a good friend". Ugh, their cute stares were the last straw. "Hey, losers!" He called from the window. "Keep it down! FuuImeanpeople are trying to sleep!" Oh god, that was close he thought. What would he have done if she had heard him call her name? He didn't even want to **think** about it.

Did she just hear right? It sounded like Seifer had just said her name but then tried to cover it up. No, she was just being hopeful. He would never be concerned in a "more than a friend" way. He just didn't like her like that. She shook her head sadly then continued to listen to Roxas yelling that they had to practice and Seifer telling him to practice somewhere else or wait until later. A faint smile crossed her lips, how **lucky **Naminé was.

--Later That Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu was walking down the stairs of her apartment building humming _Where Are You?_ to herself. It would be fun to enter that Karaoke Night. But I'd look like an idiot if I entered it by myself. Besides, I barely **talk**, how could I ever get up there and **sing**? Oh well, I 'suppose it's for the best.

Seifer was outside leaning against the door to his apartment building singing _Where Are You?_ in his head. Oh man, why can't I get this stupid song out of my head? Hmmm. I 'suppose it would be 'kinda cool to enter that Karaoke Night. No! What am I thinking? I've got a reputation to keep up! If I did that she'd probably laugh at me! Man, this bites.

Fuu was to busy humming to notice where she was going and ended up walking right into Seifer. She looked at him. "Sorry" She said flatly. Ugh! Why can I **never **say anything else to him? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? "No it's my fault." Seifer said. "I was sorta spacing out." Was this really Seifer? Since when did he actually take the blame for anything? Oh well, Fuu decided to shrug it off as a morning thing. He probably wasn't 100 awake yet. With that they turned and started down the street to pick up Vivi and Raij.

Aw man! Why did I lose my cool back there! I **never **say that I was spacing out! I must have sounded like a total idiot! Damn it, why is it so hard to talk to her? Is it just me or does she seem a little colder this morning? She usually says something…even if it's only one word. On their way down the street they happened to pass Hayner and Olette who were holding hands and eating sea-salt ice cream. Damn it! Why is it that everyone **else** seems to be able to get together with the ones they like? What's wrong with me?

How sweet, was all Fuu could think as they passed Hayner and Olette hand in hand. I knew those two would wind up together. She sighed; will I ever find someone who'll love me? I've always dreamt of finding someone…but now it looks like that'll never happen.

"Um…Fuu?" Seifer asked clearing his throat. She looked up at him. "Would you um…maybe..i don't know…'wanna get some ice cream with me? My treat." Great Seifer! You know how **lame **that sounded?

"Sure." Fuu answered. Does he have any idea how **sweet **that sounded? They walked up to the ice cream stand and Seifer got the ice creams while Fuu watched people walking by. All of them seemed to be talking about the Karaoke Night that had been planned for later that evening. It seemed like everyone was going to watch it. Fuu decided that if Seifer didn't have any plans for their group, that she would go home and watch from her window.

"I got sea-salt is that ok?" Seifer asked handing her an ice cream. She nodded and stared at it. He took a bite then spit it out. "Oh my god! This is **terrible**!" Fuu giggled then stared at her, obviously frightened by the taste. Did she just laugh? It was slight, **very **slight, but I'm **sure **that I heard a laugh.

Am I really expected to eat this? Fuu wondered as she stared at the ice cream she now held in her hand. She watched it slowly start to melt. I don't like sea-salt ice cream. But how could I say no? I've wanted to be like those other couples and they're **always **eating this stuff. She stared at it one last time pondering whether or not she should try to take a bite. She decided that no matter how much she wanted to be like other couples she was **not **going to eat this.

"Um…I'm done with mine." Seifer said staring at the ice cream in front of him. Gawd, this is the **worst **ice cream I've ever had in my life. Why the hell do those other people like it so much? "Me too." Fuu said. "Huh? But you haven't even touched it." Fuu looked down. "Oh, I see. You don't eat sea-salt ice cream do you Fuu?" She shook her head. "Hahaha, you knew it sucked and you didn't tell me?" He said jokingly. He looked up at the clock tower. "Hmmm. Seems like we've still got about forty five minutes 'til we're 'suppose to meet up with Vivi and Raij. What do you want to do?" She shrugged. "Well I guess we can get the train and start heading over to their side of town, sound good to you?" Fuu nodded.

They started walking up to the train station. All over the sides of the buildings were posters about the Karaoke Night. Fuu hated to admit it but she couldn't wait until tonight. She wanted to watch this so much! But even more, she longed to be **in** it. Seifer seemed to notice one of them. "A karaoke Night huh? I heard Roxas and Naminé practicing this morning. Ugh, the two of them woke me up. Did you hear them?" If I tell him I heard them he might ask what I thought about it. I **can't **tell him that I like the idea and that I'm really excited for tonight. "No." Fuu replied softly.

"What do you think about this whole thing?" Seifer asked. Oh no! Maybe that was enough to make her think that I like it! It's totally** not **cool for me to be into that whole kind of thing. "Interesting." Fuu said with as little emotion as humanly possible. Man I blew it, Seifer thought. The rest of their journey to the train was made in total silence. When they got there they paid their money and boarded the train. Fuu sat at the seat by the window and Seifer sat next to her. So is this what I get for being an idiot? Ugh, today is just not my day. It was then that something caught his eye. It was a twinkle of sunlight. That's it! He thought. I know how to make it up to her! In a few moments they arrived at their stop. Seifer grabbed Fuu by the hand and ran off the train.

"Stop." Fuu said as he pulled her through the streets. "Sorry, can't." Seifer said as he continued running at full speed. What is he doing? Oh goodness I hope I'm not blushing! "Almost there!" Seifer called out almost proudly. "Where?" Fuu asked. "You'll see." He said as he pulled her to the top of sunset hill.

"Pretty." Was all she could say.


	2. SeiferFuu and songs

Wow. If you're still reading than the first one must not have sucked that much. Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, any of its characters, or any of the songs. Yes, I do know that every story's title has the word "Songs" in it. But that's because I wanted it to. So deal. Thank you and have a nice day. Seifer/ Fuu and songs 

The two stood side by side, hand in hand, watching the sun rise over the ocean. The colors seemed to melt into the water and reflected twilight town into the ocean. It was like starring through a crystal mirror.

"You like it?" Seifer asked her softly. She nodded. I'm so glad. I **hoped **she'd like this. Wait…is she still holding **my** hand? He looked down and there was her hand, wrapped around his. Seifer turned a light shade of pink. Damn it! Why do I **always **lose my cool when I'm around her? Please don't let her seem me like this. He thought as he turned his head.

This is amazing! I've never seen anything so beautiful! I can't believe he'd take me here. Wait a second…is he still holding **my** hand? Fuu looked down and sure enough, there was his hand intertwined with hers. Fuu stated to blush. Oh my god! I **am **blushing! She looked away embarrassed. Oh please don't let him have seen that. She thought as she tried to regain her composure.

"So I told him that Seifer could kick his ass, 'ya know?" Fuu and Seifer both jumped when they heard the familiar voice coming up the road. "I don't think it's nice to use Seifer to threaten people, Rai." Vivi said as the two came walking up the hill. Seifer and Fuu immediately let go of each other's hands. "Hey! 'Wadda ya know! Seifer and Fuu! What are you two doing here? You live on the other side of town, 'ya know?" "I could ask you the same thing." Seifer said coldly. "I wanted to see the sunrise! It's so pretty!" Vivi said. "Vivi stops acting like a god damn girl! Toughen up!" Seifer yelled at the little boy. "I…I'm sorry!" Vivi yelped as he pulled his hat further down over his eyes.

Goodness. They scared me half to death. I was sure we'd be caught. Poor Vivi, Seifer should lighten up a little. He's only a little kid after all. "Hey! Did you guys hear about the **Karaoke Night**?" Vivi asked. "It sounds lame, 'ya know?" Rai said. "It's cool, for retards. I say we crash it." Seifer said smirking. No! We can't! It'll be so much **fun**! I **really **wanted to see it! …. But…I can't say no to Seifer. What do you think Fuu? You're coming with us right?" No! I don't want to! Fuu just nodded. "Obviously." She whispered.

"Hey, let's go teach those trouble makers a lesson." Seifer said. "What did they do?" Vivi saked. "They woke me up at 6. Can you believe that? They woke me up at f'n 6 in the morning!" "Oh, I see." Vivi said, slightly scared by Seifer. Aw man. Why do I always scare the little kid? I wish that he'd toughen up. That's mean too. It's not like I actually want him to toughen up for him. I want it for myself. Damn, why am I so self-centered? Wait….since when do I call myself self-centered? And why do I feel bad about crashing the **Karaoke Night**? It's not like me to have a sense of guilt.

I'm so confused. I need to talk to someone. But who? Olette? No. Naminé? **Hell **no. Who can I talk to? There's no one who wouldn't judge me. There's no one I can open up to. I wish that there were someone to help me. No! I don't need others! What's wrong with me? I **never **ask for help! I can fight on my own! I don't need anyone! "Fuu?" Asked a little voice. "Fuu, are you feeling all right?" Fuu looked down into the worried face of Vivi. It was than that she noticed that Seifer and Rai were walking down the road ahead of them. "Are you ok? You look worried." "Fine." She replied swiftly. "Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me right?" She looked down again to see the little boy smiling a big toothy grin. That's it! Vivi! He won't judge me! He's like my little brother. "Talk. Now. Come." Fuu said swiftly and started to walk down the street with Vivi walking quickly to keep up with her long strides.

I need to talk to someone. I need to get this off my chest. I'm just so…distracted. But who can I talk to? I know Rai! He'd never make fun of me. If I talked to anyone else They'd loose all respect that they had for me. But not Rai. Hell, if he ever made a comment I'd beat the shit 'outta him. "Hey, Rai. We 'gotta talk ok?" "Huh? Oh sure. You can always talk to me, 'ya know?" "Yea. Let's go to my place." "Sure Seifer. I like that side of town better, 'ya know?"

------Later at Vivi's/ Seifer's-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want one?" Vivi asked her taking a soda out of his cooler. She shook her head. I wonder how Vivi lives here alone? I never really thought about it…but doesn't the kid have any family? "So Fuu. What did you want to talk to me about?" "Seifer. Songs." She said snapping back to reality. "Seifer? What about him? And songs? I don't get it." Vivi said confused. Fuu sighed. This was going to be tough. To get across her point she'd need to speak in more than one word sentences. Damn. She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I like Seifer." "Well so do I. But what has that got to do with anything?" She shook her head. This is going to be harder that I thought. "No Vivi. I mean I **like **like Seifer. Not just in the friend liking way." "Oh. I see." "What do you think I should do?" Fuu asked desperately. "Hmmm. Well I always thought that you two **were **a couple" "What?" Fuu asked. "Yea. I mean you've been together longer that I've known you guys. Probably since before I was even born." Fuu nodded. He's probably right. He's what ten? And we're sixteen. We've been good friends since we were little. He's always been the only one who could really tell what I was thinking. It was always me and him. Then when we were eleven we met Rai. Then when we were thirteen we met Vivi. "Ten years." It had been ten years to the day since she and Seifer had met. She remembered it so clearly. He was her night in shining armor. Was **that **when she started loving him?

Start Flashback

It was a hot summers day. A six-year-old Fuu was drawing in the sand with a stick. She was wearing a dark blue dress with tan lacey trimming on the end. All of a sudden a dog rushed out of a side street carrying a hat in it's mouth. It ran over to her and she got up. She heard a boy calling for the dog to give his hat back. So she took it out of the beast's mouth. With that it lunged at her. It sank it's teeth deep down into her arm. She screamed as she felt the blood leave her body. It backed up and was about to attack again when out of nowhere this boy appeared in front of her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white jacket and black pants. He was protecting her! He raised his bat to the dog and said coolly "Bring it on!" They he fought the dog and made it run home whimpering. Then he bent down and asked her " Are you all right?" It was then that she got a good look at the boy. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. "My name's Seifer. What's yours?" "Fuu." Then he helped her up. O right! The hat! She gave it to him. "Yours?" "Yea! Thanks!" He ripped off a part of his shirt and rapped it around her bleeding arm." You should be ok now." She nodded. Why was he being so nice to her? "Don't worry. I'll **always** be here to protect you Fuu." She gasped. Was he for real? No one else seemed to care about the quiet girl. But **he **had just promised to protect her. **Always**.

End Flashback

And after ten years he had never once broken that promise. Sure she could fight for herself, but he'd always jump in to protect her whenever a punch or kick came her way. Fuu sighed out loud and collapsed on his couch. "What were you saying about songs, Fuu?" She looked up at him. "Were you talking about the **Karaoke Night**?" She nodded. "Did you mean to talk about how we're going to crash it?" She shook her head. "No." "Then what is it Fuu? Do you want to watch it?" She nodded a little. "'Sorta." "I know! You want to be in it! Don't you?" She smiled. "Yea."

"Dude this thing is freak'n **awesome" **Rai said jumping on Seifer's waterbed. Seifer just sat down on his couch and turned on the stereo. "What is it you wanted to talk about Seifer? I'm always here for you 'ya know" It's now or never. "Fuu. Songs." "Fuu?" Rai asked confused. "What about her? You seem to know more about her that anyone else, 'ya know." "I think…no…I **know **I like her." "You like her? I mean u **like **like her." "You got a problem with that?" Seifer asked threading. "Hey chill out man. She's all yours, 'ya know." He sighed. "Sorry. It's just, I don't know what to do. When I'm around her I suddenly loose my cool. I can't think of anything to say. Man. She must think I'm such a loser." Seifer said throwing his can of soda against the wall. "Seifer, dude, calm down. If she though you were a loser she wouldn't have stuck around this long, 'ya know." "You're right. Did you know that today's the ten year anniversary of when we met?" "Really? That's a long time, 'ya know." "Yea." Seifer said not really aware of the statement. He was to busy thinking about that day.

Start Flashback

A six-year-old Seifer dressed in a dark blue shirt with a white jacket and black pants is chasing a dog down the street with a struggle bat. The dog is carrying a hat in its mouth. "Stupid dog! Give me back my hat!" The dog dashed right and he chased it into a sand covered area. But when he got there he saw that the dog was attacking a little girl. She was wearing a dark blue dress with tan lace on the bottom. She was on her knees crying. Blood was d ripping down off her right arm that she was now using as a somewhat shield to repel the dog. He knew what he had to do. He ran over in front of the girl and pointed the struggle bat at the dog's face. "Bring it on!" He yelled and charged at the dog. He beat the dog up pretty badly and it eventually ran off. "Are you alright?" He got a close look at the girl. She has pretty silvery blue hair pulled back in a clip, but it had fallen out and was now covering her left eye. Her eyes were the prettiest red he had ever seen. "My name's Seifer. What's yours?" "Fuu." He helped her up. "Thanks." She said. She gave him the hat that she had been clutching, as to save it from being devoured by the dog. "Yours?" "Yea! Thanks!" He ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. "You should be ok now." She nodded. "Don't worry. I'll **always** be here to protect you Fuu." He smiled. But deep down he knew he wasn't good enough. I'll train hard. I promise.

End Flashback

Train? Yea. That's what I've been doing. Ten years of training. But I'm still worried. Every fight we get in I feel like if I let my guard down for even a moment she could get hurt. I know she can fight on her own but, there's always one punch or kick that you can't avoid. And I'm scarred that any attack could be that one that she can't avoid. That's why I step in. I just don't want anything to happen to her. "Hey Seifer? You've been spacing out a while, 'ya know?" Seifer snapped back to attention. "Sorry." "No problem. So what did you want to tell me about songs?" Seifer took a deep breath. This wasn't 'gonna be easy. "I want to be in the **Karaoke Night**.

"I don't see why you just don't sign up if you want to be in it." Vivi said. Of course not. How **could **he understand? "People. Laugh. Seifer. Loose respect." "Oh. I see. No Fuu. People wouldn't laugh at you. A lot of people are going to sing in it, and none of them are 'gonna be laughed at. Besides, if anyone **dared **make fun of you, we both know that Seifer would beat them to a bloody pulp. And Seifer would **never** loose the respect he has for you. You're his right hand man… well right hand girl." Fuu smiled a little. Maybe Vivi's right. "If you want, I'll come with you to try outs. Would you like that Fuu?" Vivi asked. Fuu nodded. Vivi was such a nice little boy. What would she do with out him?

"You 'wanna do **what**!?!" Rai yelled. "Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you? I said I 'wanna be part of the **Karaoke Night**." What have I done? This was a terrible idea. Here it comes, I'm 'gonna be laughed at. Seifer winced. Preparing for the laughter that was sure to come. "Wow dude. That's intense." Seifer opened his eyes. "What?" "Yea, I mean it takes a lot of guts to admit something like that. Especially someone like you, 'ya know?" "What are you saying?" "I'm telling you to go for it, 'ya know. I'll be right there with 'ya." "You really think that's a good idea?" "Let's go sign you up for tryouts." Rai said with a big grin. "Yea." Seifer said as he headed for the door.

------Later that day at auditions----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you feel?" Vivi asked as Fuu took the mike. "Nervous." Fuu whispered. "At least the judges and us are the only ones here. No one else can hear you Fuu. Don't worry. I **know** you'll be great!" Viv said with a big little kid grin. "Thanks." Fuu managed to whisper. Oh goodness what have I gotten myself into? I guess it's to late to back out now though. "What song will you be singing miss?" An old woman asked her tenderly. Fuu's throat went dry. After a few moments of silence Vivi said "Everywhere." Everywhere? I think I know that song. Fuu took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Ready Seifer?" Rai asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." "Then come on! Let's hear it already!" The middle-aged man said aggravated. "Geez. Take a chill pill. Aren't you 'supose to be nice to the people trying out?" Seifer asked. "You want nice go to the girls tryouts across the street." "No thanks." Seifer said. "Well anyway, what song are you singing?" "Story of a girl." "Then get on with it. I don't have all day." Here goes nothing.


	3. Start of a Song

Start of a song 

"That was **beautiful**!" The lady said coming over to Fuu. "You've definitely made it!" "Thanks." Fuu said shyly. "Awesome Fuu! Why didn't you tell me that you could sing like that!?!" Vivi yelled. Fuu blushed. "Never asked." "You **have **TO SING FOR Seifer sometime! He'll love it!" Fuu's smile faded. She shook her head. "No like. Laugh." "Aw, Fuu. No he wouldn't! And if he did, I'd beat him up!" Vivi said making a fist. Fuu couldn't help but giggle a little. Vivi was such a cute little boy. She smiled. She couldn't **wait **for tonight!

The man just stared, speechless. "You 'gonna say something or just sit there looking stupid?" The man quickly regained his composure. "You were ok." "So am I **in**?" Seifer said raising a fist. "Yea. You're in." "Good." Seifer said smirking. "What time should I show up?" "8 p.m." "Got it" "You know how this works, right?" The man asked. "Yea. I sing." Seifer said matter-of-factly. "No. It's a **duet**." "A duet!?!"

"**Duet**!?!" I can't sing a duet! For starters I don't have a partner! "Why not?" The lady asked surprised. Fuu looked down. "She's only one person." Vivi piped in. "And I can't sing." "No worries! We've come up with a machine to do this for us." The two stared at her with confused looks. "You see" The lady continued. "This machine we have has three rotating rolls behind each panel. One of the rolls we put the names of the seven girls we thought were the best. On another we put the names of the seven best boys. On the middle one are seven duets. We simply pull the lever and get our contestants and their song. Smart right?" They both nodded. "So go get ready! Fancy attire only. No pants for girls." She shooed Fuu and Vivi out the door. "My place." Fuu said walking down the street with Vivi running after her.

"What the f did he mean by _**fancy attire**_? I mean do I **look** like the type of guy who owns anything fancy?" Seifer said collapsing on his couch. Rai was looking through his closet. "Dude what about this?" Rai asked holding up a white suit. "No. I **don't** wear suits. That's why it was in the back of the closet." "But Seifer you **have **to, 'ya know." "Fine. I'll wear the stupid suit." Seifer started to think. What id Fuu sees me doing this? She'd probably laugh at me. "Hey Rai, do me a favor 'kay?" "Sure. I'd do anything fpr you, 'ya know." "Keep Fuu **away **from the **Karaoke Night**." "But what if she wants to see you?" "No! She **can't **know I'm in this! Got it?" Seifer said threatingly. "Yea." Rai said frightened. "Ugh. It's 7:00p.m. I guess I better get ready and head over to the center." "See you there, 'ya know." Rai said walking out the door. Seifer looked at the suit. What have I done?

"What about this Fuu?" Vivi said rummaging through her closet. He pulled out a light blue dress. It had tan lines around the top and bottom. There were dark blue gems on the tan part. "There are even matching shoes." He said taking out tan high heels with dark blue sequins on them. "And a hair clip." He picked up the tan clip that had fallen on the ground. It too was covered in dark blue sequins. "Socks." Fuu replied plainly. "You want to wear socks with this?" Vivi asked surprised. Fuu nodded and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out two dark blue knee length socks. "Try it on!" Vivi yelled thrusting the clothes at her. She smiled and went into the bathroom. Vivi looked at the clock. "Fuu! It's already 7:30!" Vivi yelled frantically. "I have to go invite Seifer!" "No!" Fuu yelled from the bathroom. "No?" Vivi asked confused. "You don't want him to come?" "No!" "Should I tell him about it?" "No!" "Um…ok then, but I feel as if you're making a mistake." No, I'm not. I couldn't live with myself if he **ever **saw mw doing this. She examined herself in the mirror. Not **too** bad. She took her lipstick and applied some of the hot pink color to her lips. Next came light pink blush and eye shadow. Finally she put on long pink-jeweled earrings and a pink heart necklace. Fuu stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"Damn." Seifer said as he put his hat on. I look like a total **loser**. He was in a white suit top, opened up to reveal the dark blue undershirt. He had on long white pants with black chains coming out of his pockets and were rapped around his legs until they connected with his combat boots. On his head he had on his black hat. He also had gold earrings on that you could barley see because his hat covered much of his ears. He looked over at the clock. 7:45. I guess I better get going. He opened his door and started walking down the steps. He was almost to the stage when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. "Vivi?" Seifer called. "Oh! Hi Seifer!" The little boy yelled running up to him. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" Vivi asked. Oh no. Here comes the laughter. "Um…" Seifer cleared his throat. "I'm here to sing." Vivi stared at him dumbfounded. Damn it Vivi quit staring and say something for Christ's sake! "Mr. Almasy! Come on! We need to get started!" The man from earlier called to him from across the stage. "I'm coming! Geez!" Seifer yelled back. "Well I'll catch you two later." He said and walked off. He turned around once and saw Vivi whisper something to Rai who started to laugh. "Stupid friends. They can't laugh at me! I'll teach them a lesson." Seifer muttered under his breath. "Boys on the side." The man said pointing to the right side of the stage. "Whatever."

"You're here **too** Fuu!?!" Olette yelled at her. "Obviously." Fuu said. "That's **so** cool!" Naminé said. Fuu shrugged. A dark pink haired girl, talking with a short black haired girl, came over. She looked a little like Naminé. "Hi!" Said the girl with dark pink hair. She was wearing a pink ballroom dress with a pink princess crown. Ugh. Fuu absolutely **hated **preps like this girl. "My name's Kairi! You're Fuu right?" Fuu nodded. "Hey! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Said the girl with short black hair. She was in a short silky black dress cut with a V-neck. It had a white flowerish design going down the middle of it. Her hair was up in a bun. What seemed odd though was that she had on one black glove and one white. She was also wearing **really **long black socks. "Have you seen Areith?" Yuffie asked. "Who?" "Me." A kind voice said from behind Fuu. "Areith!" Yuffie yelled running over to hug her. "Yuffie, it's only been a half an hour since I saw you last! Could you really have missed me **that **much?" "Yup!" Yuffie said grinning. Areith was dressed in a light pink cocktail dress. Her long brown hair was in two loose, wavy pigtails. They were tied at the ends with elegant pink silk ribbons. "Okay girls!" The old lady from before said clapping her hands. "The machine has decided! First up is…Olette!" "Ekk! Olette squealed with joy as she ran out onto the stage. She was in an orange Chinese style dress with flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and had light blonde highlights in it. Thank God I wasn't first, was all Fuu could think.

So first was Hayner? That was fine with Seifer. He stretched out on the bench backstage and watched the boy cheerfully run onto the stage. He was in an army print suit. "What a loser." Seifer grumbled. "Hey! You can't say that about my best friend!" Roxas yelled at him. Seifer groaned. Why the **hell **was this kid wearing a **checkered **tux? I mean, where did he even **find **that hideous thing? What ever. Seifer closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but Hayner and Olette were singing _Love Shack_ **way **to loud. Their final score was 7, 8, 7. A total of 22 points. He hoped that whoever he got stuck with didn't suck.

"Are you alright Fuu?" Asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She had died strands of it yellow. She was also in a yellow dress that had long sleeves but had a mini-skirt bottom. What a **weird** outfit. "Oh! Sorry, my name's Selphie!" Fuu just stared at her. "Are you alright? You look nervous." Fuu just shrugged. Oh my God! I look it too? I feel like I'm 'going to be sick. Selphie sat down next to her. "Isn't this whole **Karaoke Night **idea just so romantic?" She asked dreamily. Ok, Fuu had just decided that this girl was seriously crazy. "Next up.." The lady called to them. "Areith!" Yuffie screamed and pushed Areith onto the stage. Stupid preps.

"Cloud." The man said. A boy with blonde hair and a black tux stood up. He had a lion head pin thing a little above his tux's left shoulder. "Damn" he said as he walked onto the stage. Ha, Seifer thought once the song _You're the reason _started to play. I'm sure glad that's not me out there. "Hey, you." A boy who looked a little like Roxas said as he walked over. This boy had **very **spiky brown hair and a black tux with a purple undershirt. There were red pockets on his black pants. Great, **another **freak. "My name's Sora! What's yours?" Seifer just glared at the boy. "Whoa, hey, I'm sorry, okay?" "Hey Sora! Don't apologize to a punk like him." A boy leaning on a wall said. He looked about 17 or 18, like that Cloud kid. All the rest seemed to be his age. "What's up with the feathers?" Seifer asked pointing to the feathery lining of the boy's tux. "Sut up." The boy said coldly. He was wearing a black tux with a red lion head on one shoulder and he had on **way **to many belts. "Calm down Squall." Another boy said. "I told you before! It's Leon!" He yelled. "Soooorry." The boy said sarcastically. Seifer snickered. He liked this kid. He was in a brown tux and had **bright **blonde hair. "Cloud and Tifa…9, 8, 7…final score 24!" "Alright guys. Next up is…Tidus!"

"Yay! My turn!" Selphie screamed running onto the stage. Then she tripped and fell. Loser. "So Fuu," Naminé said. She was dressed in a white sundress with white platform sandals. Her hair was pulled to one side like always, but today there were bells rapped in it. She also had a **huge **white silky bow on her back. It came off of a piece of silk wrapped around her waist and almost made it look as if she had wings. It was then that _Bop to the top _started to play. "As I was saying," Naminé continued. "are you and Seifer an item?" Fuu turned hot pink. "No!" "Aw! You're blushing!" Fuu looked down sadly. "He doesn't like me." "Ohhhhh…I see. How do you know?" "Just do." "If you've never asked then you don't know for sure!" Kairi said joining the conversation. "Maybe." Fuu said softly. "You should tell him!" Yuffie yelled peaking over Kairi's shoulder. Where the **hell **did she come from? Maybe they're right. Maybe I **should** tell him how I feel. "Tidus and Selphie…9, 7, 6…giving them a total of 22 points! "Okay girls!" The lady yelled to them. "Next up is….Kairi!"

"Shit." Sora said as he left the backstage area. "This whole thing is stupid." Leon said sighing. Seifer glared at him. "Then why are you here?" Leon pointed across the stage to the girls waiting area. "My girlfriend." "Oh." Seifer said. It'd be **awesome **if someday Fuu would do this with me. Just then _Start of something new _started to play. "So Seifer, you got a girlfriend?" Leon asked. "No, he's to scared to ask her out." Roxas said. "That's not true!" Seifer yelled trying not to blush. Damn it! How did he know? Oh my God! Is it **that **obvious that I like her!?! Does Fuu know!?! "Scared huh? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was **terrified** when I asked Yuffie out. I thought for sure that she'd laugh in my face. But she didn't and now we've been going out for three years." "Just do it!" Roxas yelled at him. Maybe I **should **tell her how I feel. "Sora and Kairi…8, 8, 9…a total of 25 points!" "Next up," The man from before said. "Squall." "Leon!"

"Cha!" Yuffie yelled running onto the stage. She dashed across the stage and into the arms of what must be her boyfriend. Fuu sighed. Why can't I have someone like that? Oh yeah, it's because the guy I like would rather be caught dead than doing something like this. _You better shape up _started to play. "So Fuu," Naminé said breaking the silence. "What do you think? I like Roxas, but I don't know if he likes me." Is she for real? Fuu just stared at the oblivious girl. "Do you think he likes me?" Fuu nodded. "Why?" "Together. Always. Portects. Cares. Supports. Understands." Fuu said. Naminé laughed. Is she crazy? Fuu wondered raising an eyebrow. "You see, I already **know **that Roxas likes me. He told me this morning." Then why did she ask me? Naminé seemed to read her mind. "All those things you said were true about you and Seifer!" Fuu gasped. It was **true**! They **were **always together. He **did **always protect her. Ever since they were little they had **supported **and **cared **for one another. Seifer was also the only one who **understood **her. She smiled. No wonder I love him so much. "Leon and Yuffie, total score..7, 9, 8…a total of 24 points!" The older lady came into the room. "Next up is…Naminé." "Wish me luck Fuu!" "Luck." Fuu whispered.

"Well Seifer, looks like it's my turn." Roxas said as he turned to go onstage. "Watch how it's done." "What ever. They've saved the best for last." Seifer shot back. Roxas left and soon _At the beginning _started to play. So, I'm next. There's no more time. I'm 'gonna have to face the music. Or, in this case, sing it. I **do **wish that Fuu was here, but she'd probably just laugh at me. Seifer continued to think for the rest of the song. When the man called his name he was almost to out of it to notice. He stepped onto the stage. Here goes **everything**.

"Fuu dear." The old woman said kindly. "You're up honey." Fuu had been spacing out for the past few minutes. Damn, that song was **fast**. "Are you all right sweetie?" The woman asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Ready." She said and stepped onto the stage.


	4. The Song

The Song 

Wow! My partner's pretty cute. But of course she isn't **nearly **as beautiful as Fuu. "Now we will have _Breaking free_" The man said. Seifer took a deep breath. Damn! I've never even heard of this song! The old lady smiled. "It will be performed by Twilight Town's very own Seifer and Fuu!" **Fuu**!?!

**Seifer**!?! Fuu looked over to see a boy staring at her from across the stage. No doubt about it. That **was **Seifer. He came running over to her. "What are **you **doing **here**!?!" He asked her. She looked at her feet. "Sing." Then she looked up. "You?" She asked him. He let out a huge grin. "Sing." He said. It was then that the music started to play.

The two looked up at the screen that showed the lyrics.

_**Seifer:**__   
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach_

He looked over at Fuu.__

_**Fuu:**__  
__If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

She turned to him.

_  
__**Seifer**__   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

_**Fuu:**__  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

_  
__**Both:**__   
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

_**Seifer:**__  
We're breakin' free  
__**Fuu:**__   
We're soarin'  
__**Seifer:**__  
Flyin'   
__**Both:**__  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach  
__**Seifer:**__  
If we're trying  
__**Both:**__  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
__**Seifer:**__  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
__**Fuu:**__  
Ohhhh_

They had gotten really into it and were now dancing around the stage.

_**Seifer:**__  
__Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
__**Fuu:**__  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
__**Both:**__  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a spin.

_  
__**Seifer:**__ We're breakin' free  
__**Fuu:**__ We're soarin'  
__**Seifer:**__ Flyin'  
__**Both:**__   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
__**Seifer:**__   
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
__**Fuu:**__   
Ohhhh runnin'  
__**Seifer:**__  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
__**Both:**__  
To be all that we can be  
__**Seifer:**__  
Now's the time  
__**Both:**__   
So we're breaking free  
__**Seifer:**__  
We're breaking free  
__**Fuu:**__  
Ohhh , yeah_

They faced each other and sang as loud as they could.

_  
__**Seifer:**__   
More than hope  
More than faith  
__**Fuu:**__   
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
__**  
**__**Both:**__   
We see it comin'  
__**Seifer:**__  
More than you  
More than me_

_**Fuu:**__  
Not a want, but a need  
__**Both:**__  
Both of us breakin' free  
_

She grabbed his hands and they danced across the stage.

_  
__**Fuu:**__ Soarin'  
__**Seifer:**__ Flyin'  
__**Both:**__   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
__**Seifer:**__ Yeah we're breaking free  
__**Fuu:**__  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'   
__**Seifer:**__  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
__**Both:**__   
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
__**Seifer:**__ Now's the time  
__**Fuu:**__ So we're breaking free  
__**Seifer:**__ Ohhh, we're breaking free  
__**Fuu:**__ Ohhhh_

They stared into each other's eyes.

_**Both:**__   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

The music started to fade and they both pulled their faces in closer, about to kiss, when the crowd exploded into bursts of clapping and the occasional whistle. They both looked away blushing, still holding hands. To be honest, they'd completely forgotten that all of Twilight Town was watching them. "You're a really good singer Fuu." Seifer said looking at her. "You too." She whispered. "Um..I was wondering if maybe…sometime…you'd like to…" He was cut off by the man from earlier. "And their scores, 9, 9, 9! A perfect 27! It looks like we have our winners!" The crowd exploded into cheering once more. "And as our winners," the old lady said coming over to them. "You receive the grand prize!" "Prize?" They asked in unison. "Of **course**!" The lady said. "What kind of a contest would this be with out a prize?" Seifer shrugged. "Well your prize is an all expense paid trip on the S.S.MBER. (A/N My sister's name is Amber and I call her 'Mber. Since I wrote this chapter on her birthday I decided to name the boat after her.) They both stood speechless. "You better go home and pack. The boat leaves at **exactly **7 a.m. tomorrow morning." The man said. They continued to stare, dumbfounded. "Go home and pack!" The old lady said pushing them off the stage and handing them the tickets. "Let's hear it one more time for Seifer and Fuu!" The crowd erupted into more cheers. "Fuu! Seifer!" Vivi said running up to them with a huge little-kid grin plastered on his face. "You two were great!" "Who'd have thought that the quiet girl and the punk were the best singers in all of Twilight Town, 'ya know?" Rai said coming over. "Hey! I'm not a punk!" Seifer yelled, rolling up his sleeve and preparing a fist. "Whoa! Just kidding man, 'ya know." Rai said backing away. "So, what did you guys win?" Vivi asked pointing to the tickets in Seifer's hand. "Tickets for an all expense paid trip on the S.S. MBER." Seifer said, still amazed. "Wow! That's **so** cool! You two are **so **lucky!" Fuu and Seifer stared at each other and nodded. Then Seifer let out a huge grin. "Us **two**? Does that mean you won't be coming with us Vivi? In that case we'll need to find someone else to give your ticket to." "Ah!?!" Vivi said panicking. "You mean you're 'gonna take me too!?!" Seifer shrugged, looking bored. "We **were**, but since you don't-" "I 'wanna go! I 'wanna go! Please take me too! **Please**!" Vivi yelled clinging to Seifer's leg. "Ok! We'll take you! Just get off!" "I wish I could go, but I have to spend this summer with my grandparents. I'm leaving tomorrow night." "What!?!" They all yelled in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?" Vivi asked. Rai shrugged. "I forgot, 'ya know. It didn't seem important, so I didn't bother trying to remember." "Well have fun!" Vivi said. "I'll try. But old people are such a pain, 'ya know. Now you three, go home and **pack**!" He yelled pushing Fuu and Seifer towards their apartment complex. "I'll see you two in the morning!" Vivi yelled, waving, as him and Rai walked off towards the train station. "What luck!" Seifer said once Rai and Vivi had turned the corner to Station Heights. Fuu nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to tell him that we only have three tickets." Fuu shook her head. "Me neither." "Well," He said, taking her hand. "let's go pack." With that they started running up the stairs.

**Wow it took me a while to upload this. O well. We went to Washington D.C. and it took up my week. So yea.. I have the next 4 chapters in my notebook; I'm just too busy to type them. Freshman year sucks. Sorry this was so short. **


End file.
